phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Brionac (Gun Sage 4★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Dark Assailant Brionac: Commander, a word? Your presence is urgently required. Brionac: Is it serious? Yes, very serious. Very. Brionac: It very well could be the most fearsome, gruesome challenge we have ever faced. Brionac: Truly sorry to disturb you in your moment of peace, far from conflict. However... Brionac: That fiend had the gall to appear before me, sudden and unwelcome. Brionac: Damn that fiend for vexing me, so normally calm and composed! Brionac: There it is. This is the fiend... Brionac: Grr... Gaze upon its vile form, Commander! The commander had been led to the kitchen. There, she pointed to a darkly colored, gleaming insect. That was the fiend she'd been talking about. Brionac: W-What? You say this fiend is a mere insect? Brionac: No insect I know has such an abnormal, darkly gleaming form. Sensing that dinner would never get made at this rate, the commander decided to form an "anti-roach strike force" with her. Episode 2: United Front Brionac: Do I fear it? Hold your tongue! I am Brionac, warrior of renown! The absolute victor! The invincible hero! Brionac: I fear no enemy, I-I...simply have no experience facing this roach, as you called it. Therefore, I must be wary. Brionac: In any case, it is but a mere insect! Grant it not your terror! Brionac: Show no mercy! Attack, Commander, attack! ---- Question 1=''"Me? Are you just gonna hide?"'' Brionac: Insolence! I do not cower, I am merely taking the flank! |-|Question 2=''"You're really scared, aren't you?"'' Brionac: |-|Question 3=''"I never guessed you'd be scared of bugs."'' Brionac: Insolence! More valiant than any male warrior am I, not a mere maiden! ---- Brionac: It has retreated? Is this fiend truly so swift? How shall we strike it down? Brionac: ...Understood. Sniping is my forte. Brionac: This gun has been my companion for countless battles, it shan't fail me now in slaying this fiend! Thoughts of making dinner were long forgotten, as the battle grew more heated for this strike force. Episode 2:Skill Jet Brionac: We strike, now! Brionac: But...it is so swift, so revolting. My aim refuses to steady. Brionac: Its vulgar form, mine eyes can hardly stand... Still! Brionac: I am the absolute victor, the invincible hero! Brionac: Yes!! A clean hit!! Brionac: Eek! It, it has taken flight... And advances toward me! Brionac: Impossible... The ebon demon can fly. I saw its abdomen exposed, is this fiend immortal? No matter, I have...lost. ---- Question 1=''"Don't worry, I'll avenge you!"'' Brionac: |-|Question 2=''"Are you okay?"'' Brionac: |-|Question 3=''"I'll take it from here!"'' Brionac: No, halt... It is a powerful foe, possibly stronger than even you. ---- Brionac: Huh? Good aim? Whatever do you mean? Brionac: Unbelievable! That fiend has perished! And I struck the final blow, you say? Brionac: I see. In my final moments of consciousness, a shot flew forth from my gun, a bullet fired without ill will or intention... Brionac: This attack dealt from an empty heart has aided the commadner and granted me a new skill. Brionac: Yes, I've discovered a new skill! I think I'll call it... "Skill Jet"! Hard to believe a bug hunt could lead to the discovery of a new battle skill, but here we were. Brionac: What? I can let go now? What do you mean...Oh! Brionac: D-Don't misunderstand! I clung to your arm not out of fright! Brionac: If anything, it is my heart you have in your grasp from showing such kindness... I-I mean, no! That's not it! I-I-I... The commander had never seen her so flustered, her cheeks so flushed. Standing before the commanded was no hardened warrior, but an adorable girl. Category:Character Quest __FORCETOC__